Hitherto, the quality of conventional magnetic recording medium has been improved by either using finer magnetic powder or by incorporating a so-called multilayered constitution in which the top layer is a magnetic and the lower layer is a nonmagnetic layer as described in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication) No. 187418/1988.
The technique disclosed in the above publication, however, give rise to a number of difficulties. It cannot increase the dispersibility of the magnetic or nonmagnetic powder in the coating composition employed to form a magnetic or nonmagnetic layer. It reduces how well the magnetic recording material can be calendered during the calendering process, thus preventing the magnetic recording medium from having the desired surface properties. Consequently, it is difficult to obtain a magnetic recording medium with excellent RF output and running durability, that is, properties a digital recording medium must have.